It has been suggested to utilize microwave annealing instead of thermal annealing using an infrared ray radiation, and in the microwave annealing, a solid-phase epitaxial growth rate of, e.g., silicon is increased to decrease a thermal load to a device and to reduce a dangling bond, and hence an interface is modified.
Furthermore, in the microwave annealing, there are required a reaction rate increase and an interface modification at a lower temperature than in the thermal annealing.